This proposed award will support Dr. Kaplan's work on a prospective longitudinal study that pursues a program designed to explain the adoption, continuity or change in level of involvement, and personal and social consequences of patterns of illicit drug use, other substance abuse, and other deviant adaptations to life stress. Other deviant adaptations include violence, self-destructive behaviors, psychiatric disorders, and a range of criminal activities. The analyses seek to test and refine theoretically informed multivariate models. The mutually influential exogenous, mediating, and moderating variables that comprise the models include social identities, interpersonal role strain, self-attitudes, personal values, coping/adaptive/defensive patterns and life events as well as involvement in deviant patterns and their consequences that influence other deviant processes. Personal and social consequences include subjective distress, satisfaction with interpersonal role behavior, familial status, health status, labor force participation, self-attitudes, and role performance in a variety of roles. Data on intervening and current deviant adaptations and their consequences, intervening life events, and other theoretically relevant variables are collected by household interviews with a cohort of 9300 young adults who were first studied by up to three annually administered questionnaires during their junior high school years. The cohort represents a 50 per cent sample of the 1971 seventh grade population in the Houston School district. Secondary sources of data on outcomes will be obtained from records of selected public agencies. The analyses will permit comparison of causal models explaining the onset, continuity or change in level of involvement, and consequences of specific patterns of illicit drug use and other modes of substance abuse with each other and with a range of other deviant adaptations, working toward the goal of specifying explanatory frameworks that are relevant to the range of deviant patterns and that are specific to the processes underlying specific patterns of substance abuse or otgher deviant responses. Analyses involve linear and non-linear regression, multiple logistic function analysis, and structural model estimates in LISREL.